


La funzione è semplice

by raxilia_running



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/M, Lemon, PWP, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: La tocca sempre così in quegli sparuti momenti in cui a lui riesce – o per essere più precisi, lei gliconcede– di incastrarla in un angolo meno affollato di quel budello di pensieri caotici e rumori cacofonici che è Shibuya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho finito giusto la settimana scorsa di giocare a TWEWY e sono uscita fuori da questo gioco distrutta dai feels e piena di pairing assortiti su cui fangherlare, ripercorrendomi tutti gli script del gioco (quando una ha problemi...). La Konishi/Minamimoto - in quest'ordine - mi è giunta quasi per caso, osservando il biliardino all'interno del Dead God's Pad e chiedendomi se Sho avesse mai avuto il barbaro coraggio di farci "cose" appoggiato contro, giusto per dissacrare il luogo di lavoro. Poi il biliardino è passato via dalla mia mente ma in compenso ci è entrata anche Konishi e il loro mezzo abboccamento a quasi fine gioco, indi per cui, rompo gli indugi e vi presento quella che è una pipponata di nove pagine, a cui metto l'avviso PWP perché in fondo la lemon è la parte preponderante della narrazione. Per me Konishi è una sadica neanche tanto nascosta e Minamimoto se la tira tanto ma sempre un coglione rimane (ske, tvb xdxdxd). Ringrazio la MogliaH che come sempre ha betato il tutto e mi ha anche consigliato la canzone che, viste le fisse matematiche di Sho, ci stava a bestia con la fic. Concludo dicendo che io odio la matematica ma ho infarcito il testo di riferimenti a funzioni più o meno vaghi perché Sho lo esige, ma perdonatemi se ho scazzato qualcosa, sono un'analfabeta aritmetica, ups.

_Dammi, lo spazio e il tempo_   
_O anche solo un frammento della tua attenzione,_   
_Perché possa colpirti, sedurti,_   
_Averti,_   
_In concatenazione di causa effetto, di un fascino perfetto_   
_**(La funzione | Subsonica)** _

Le sue dita scivolano leste sulla pelle liscia delle cosce, con una rapidità che fa sospettare parecchie cose sul conto del ragazzo che la sovrasta. Non che Mitsuki Konishi possa dirsi sorpresa: dietro i suoi modi arroganti era così prevedibile scoprire tanta inesperienza, che non c’è stato bisogno di investigare a fondo sulla sua vita privata, è bastato metterlo alla prova.

E non una volta soltanto.

Il rivestimento di pelle bianca del divano geme fastidiosamente quando Sho Minamimoto ci struscia sopra un ginocchio, inguainato nel tessuto pesante dei suoi jeans neri. Il suo solito sorrisetto felino è una smorfia impaziente tutta denti affondati nella carne tenera del suo collo e i palmi delle sue mani premono caldi contro le anche, quasi volessero consumarla.

La tocca sempre così in quegli sparuti momenti in cui a lui riesce – o per essere più precisi, lei gli _concede_ – di incastrarla in un angolo meno affollato di quel budello di pensieri caotici e rumori cacofonici che è Shibuya.

Sempre di fretta, sempre con l’ansia ruggente di dimostrarle quanto sappia essere vincente anche in questioni così poco attinenti al lavoro. Konishi vorrebbe smentirlo e dimostrare la sua totale disfatta anche su quel lato delle relazioni interpersonali ma… non può o non si spiegherebbe perché la “Vergine di Ferro” permetta a quegli incontri di succedere, ancora e ancora.

«Il divano… finirai per rovinarlo…» esclama lei con voce controllata e Sho le lancia un’occhiata di sotto la visiera del cappello, chiedendosi se il fattore di restringimento delle labbra della Reaper, già ridotte a una linea sottile, cresca in maniera direttamente proporzionale al fastidio che lui le può causare seguendo un andamento lineare oppure esponenziale.

«Come se in questo momento ti importasse un solo yoctogrammo delle suppellettili!» sogghigna fiero, osservando i vetri appannati degli occhiali di Konishi, scivolati fin quasi sulla punta del suo naso. Se ne sta sempre abbottonata, Sua Freddezza, e in tutte le volte che hanno pomiciato, fosse stato in grado di riuscire a farle saltare un bottone della sua camicetta bianca troppo pulita e stirata. Non che si possa lamentare: quel suo vestitino da cameriera di un _maid cafè_ lascia intendere molte cose sul corpo che c’è sotto e accende in lui fantasie che di matematico hanno ben poco.

«Non sul posto di lavoro. Non era nelle regole» lo richiama severamente Konishi e risistema la montatura essenziale degli occhiali sulla sommità del naso. Quell’atteggiamento da maestrina inflessibile provoca più di un fremito lungo la schiena del ragazzo, tanto che si ritrova a gettarsi sulle sue labbra con più fame di quanta vorrebbe dimostrarne.

«Io le regole le faccio a pezzi» quasi le ruggisce contro e per qualche secondo riesce persino a violarle le labbra rosee e fresche con la lingua e con i denti, la sente reagire e tendersi sotto di lui e andargli incontro. Ma la Vergine di Ferro sa essere gelida come poche altre cose al mondo, escluso forse l’Antartide, e quando decide di rimetterlo in riga non ci sono ettopascal che tengano.

Le sue unghie curate, tinte di un freddissimo rosa pallido, gli graffiano piano un braccio e Sho sta ancora decidendo se quella mossa gli piaccia o meno, quando lei gli morde la punta della lingua a sangue e lo costringe a una precipitosa ritirata.

«Umpf… non ti facevo così puritana, zetta-troppo puritana! E poi, di cosa hai paura? Oggi non c’è lavoro e l’ufficio è vuoto, tecnicamente parlando, non sto violando nessuna delle tue adorate regole» mugugna con tono dispettosamente soddisfatto, succhiandosi via il sangue dalla lingua in un movimento strano, che distrae Konishi per più di qualche secondo. Poi però tossisce e riprende il suo solito contegno.

«Non ho paura, so solo stare al mio posto» commenta gelida e lo sguardo nei suoi occhi chiari è tanto freddo che per un attimo si fa inverno nel Dead God’s Pad e quasi si sente il vento gelido di una tormenta di neve ululare alle loro spalle.

Però Sho Minamimoto non è famoso per la prudenza e di testardaggine ne ha a sufficienza per ignorare il pericolo mortale e riavvicinarsi ancora a lei, così tanto da afferrarle una ciocca dei suoi adorati boccoli biondi e prendere a giocherellarci con le dita.

«Yotta-stico, perché il tuo posto è proprio sotto di me!».

«Che battuta di cattivo gusto» lo stronca Mitsuki senza neanche scomporsi ad alzare il tono di voce e gli preme due dita contro la bocca, costringendolo a fermarsi a mezz’aria, le mani artigliate sulla sua vita e un’espressione sempre meno divertita stampata in faccia.

«Non darti troppe arie nei campi in cui sei meno che un novellino, Sho Minamimoto. Potresti deludere le aspettative».

Questa volta tocca alle labbra di Konishi incurvarsi in una smorfia che assomiglia a un sorriso intriso di sarcasmo e veleno e Minamimoto è pronto a ribattere, per sbatterle in faccia il numero immaginario che rappresenta invece le esperienze della Reaper in fatto di sesso e affini, quando lei solleva una gamba e struscia il collo del piede contro il suo inguine.

«Puoi bluffare quanto vuoi sulle tue presunte doti amatoriali ma siamo entrambi perfettamente consci che non hai mai sprecato il tuo tempo ad approfondire nessun tipo di rapporto con nessun essere umano» si spiega e la pianta del suo piede sfrega contro il cavallo dei pantaloni, in un modo che stizzisce Minamimoto, perché lo rende terribilmente poco lucido.

«Non ho bisogno di provare una cosa un decilione di volte per diventare bravo. Sono un talento naturale in tutto quello che faccio» nasconde in un ruggito il tremolio improvviso nella voce, mentre le dita dei piedi di Mitsuki si fanno sentire persino attraverso la stoffa spessa dei jeans, lo solleticano e gli mettono addosso un’urgenza che rischia di far crollare in un istante la maschera di spavalderia che indossa con tanto agio.

«Dimostralo, dunque» commenta laconica e arriccia il piede, seguendo col calcagno il verso della sua tensione sempre più evidente, che preme impaziente per essere liberata da una prigione di stoffa che si fa di secondo in secondo più stretta.

«Più veloce di un fotone!».

La risposta di Minamimoto la gela al punto che Konishi è quasi tentata di usare il piede per tirargli un calcio destabilizzante ma rapide come promesso, le sue mani le stringono già i seni e lei decide di lasciarlo fare, sperando di non doversi pentire per aver perso così tanto tempo a svezzare un bambinone instabile con il fetish per la matematica.

Il divano cigola e il suo rivestimento geme di nuovo mentre il ragazzo si sistema meglio su di lei, intrappolandole una coscia fra le gambe e insinuando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Le dita lunghe si inerpicano abili fra i bottoncini di perla della camicetta, li liberano dalle asole, disfano il fiocchetto nero con la precisione di chi ha percorso quel corpo infinite volte nella mente, i polpastrelli che formicolano di un’aspettativa frustrata finalmente soddisfatta.

Non ci sono le dita fredde e taglienti di Konishi a bacchettargli le nocche, solo i suoi seni tondi e pieni che spuntano dalla scollatura che Sho sta allargando diligentemente, compressi nella stoffa bianca e leggera di un reggiseno di pizzo elaborato, più vezzoso di quanto si aspetterebbe da una donna così essenziale.

La Reaper lo osserva di sottecchi, immobile come una statua di ghiaccio, freddissima e distante quasi tutto ciò che le sta facendo non la riguardasse ed è questo suo atteggiamento scostante da altezzosa Regina delle Nevi che lo fa incaponire tanto. La vuole sciogliere, sentirla piegarsi fra le sue mani e ammettere, nel lamento più sensuale che quelle labbra strette possano produrre, che lui l’ha già raggiunta, lì su quel suo trono di ghiaccio da cui osserva come esseri inferiori tutti quelli che la circondano.

E poi è bella, certo non un’opera d’arte come lui, e sarà un motivo scontato quant’è vero che due più due fa quattro, quello che continua a spingerlo verso di lei, ma la reazione chimica che la sua presenza scostante gli causa basta a mandargli in tilt i neuroni, al punto che persino svolgere la più semplice disequazione di secondo grado diventa impossibile.

Le mani sono di nuovo sui suoi fianchi, fanno salire l’orlo del vestito e scoprono quel triangolo di tessuto bianco perfettamente coordinato al reggiseno che sono le sue mutandine. Che donna dannatamente precisa, sarebbe divertente vederla svolgere un’operazione, scommette che trasporrebbe una matrice quadrata a venti colonne senza perdersi nessun elemento.

Nelle ombre che il suo corpo proietta sul suo viso gli sembra quasi di distinguere una smorfia di piacere, quando le sue dita si insinuano sotto l’elastico delle suddette mutandine e frugano, veloci e sbrigative. La questione andrebbe però ponderata con attenzione, perché qui si tratta di sciogliere quell’equazione assurdamente complessa che è il corpo di una donna – di Mitsuki Konishi – e non è come risolvere un problema matematico senza neanche consultare il manuale di teoria.

Il calore gentile che incontra sotto i polpastrelli è una sorpresa inaspettata: non si aspettava che ci fosse un solo centimetro della sua pelle capace di raggiungere una temperatura superiore agli zero gradi Kelvin. E lei trasale addirittura, quando le sue dita si fanno più audaci e provano a spingersi più in là. È così sicuro che la Vergine di Ferro si stia completamente sciogliendo di piacere per le sue mosse, che quando gli stringe forte il polso fra le unghie lunghe, lo interpreta come un segno che stia cercando di domarsi. Invano, naturalmente.

«Meriteresti di continuare a fare una pessima figura ma… se la cavia sono io, ritengo opportuno fare uno strappo… alla regola e darti qualche suggerimento».

Le dita della Reaper si premono sulle sue, lo costringono a un ritmo lento che gli è totalmente estraneo e Sho vorrebbe quasi svincolarsi malamente dalla presa imperiosa, ma a un tratto la sente reagire contro i suoi polpastrelli, _finalmente_ , risolversi al suo tocco come un teorema indimostrabile di cui ha appena afferrato la chiave di volta. Vuole addentrarsi più a fondo in quel mistero e si concentra, per carpirle ogni trucco: è questione di spostarsi per pochi centimetri, millimetri, addirittura picometri, perché le sue dita riescano a dipingerle sul volto una smorfia infastidita o profondamente divertita.

E Konishi lo sente, continuare a strusciarsi in un fremito contro la sua coscia, desideroso di un contatto che gli nega sadicamente per il puro gusto di vederlo strisciare ai suoi piedi, come non oserebbe mai fare con nessun altro. Lo sente esplorarla, con l’ansia del ragazzo inesperto che affiora a tratti sul suo viso spavaldo, così caldo da scottare, come se anche il suo corpo fosse in uno stato di perenne fibrillazione, allo stesso modo della sua mente, che passa il tempo a macinare teoremi e pessime battute matematiche.

Non sopporta il calore che sente, mentre si preme sul suo seno, mentre la bacia e la sua lingua è come una brace ardente contro la sua, mentre i nervi sfrigolano impazienti sotto le sue dita, che imparano in fretta, tanto in fretta che Konishi potrebbe quasi etichettarlo come un alunno modello ma non lo fa. Lo conosce, sa che riuscirà a combinare qualche altro scivolone prima della fine di questa loro piccola distrazione.

Però le dita di Sho sono affondate fino alle nocche e il suo pollice sfrega insistente, senza neanche più bisogno della sua guida, e tocca alla sua mano raggiungerlo, lì dove la sua esasperazione è così evidente che la sente premere prepotente contro la coscia. Konishi la accarezza con un gesto quasi pietoso, che gli fa inarcare la schiena ed emettere un gemito, subito soffocato contro le labbra in un bacio tormentato. Non la supplica, però, nemmeno quando gli sfiora uno per uno i dentini della cerniera. Nemmeno quando il pollice e l’indice stringono la zip e non la muovono. Nemmeno quando finalmente lo libera, prendendolo nel palmo della mano fredda, ancora coperto dai…

«… boxer neri con fantasie di leoni rossi?»

«Zetta-fantastici, lo so. Li ho pagati quadrilioni di yen ma li valgono tutti, sono fatti apposta per il sottoscritto». Sho socchiude gli occhi, per un attimo dimentico del mondo che lo circonda, e si perde nel suo passatempo preferito: tessere le lodi del magnifico se stesso. Konishi sente qualcosa nel suo corpo raffreddarsi molto rapidamente ed è la voglia di continuare dopo quella visione di terribile cattivo gusto che le resterà impressa sulla retina per parecchie ore di seguito ma poi Sho si china su di lei, degnandosi di ricordare la sua presenza, e la fissa senza parlare.

I suoi indici si agganciano all’elastico degli slip bianchi di Konishi, si arrotolano la stoffa attorno mentre la sua mente calcola rapida la tensione esatta che gli permetterà di farli scivolare giù dalle sue gambe senza stringere troppo e farle male.

«Invece tu… con queste mutandine monotone… sei proprio una verginella, Konishi… beh, non ancora per molto» sogghigna, sfoderando un’espressione da playboy consumato, così poco credibile che alla Reaper basterebbe una semplice risata per farla crollare in un istante. Si limita a sollevare un sopracciglio con aria scettica, invece, pregustando il momento in cui Sho Minamimoto si smentirà con le sue stesse azioni.

«Vedremo presto chi è “la verginella” in questa stanza, Minamimoto» gli soffia lei contro le labbra in un sussurro gelido e il modo quasi entusiasta in cui gli allaccia le braccia al collo gli fa quasi sospettare, perché quel comportamento non rientra nei suoi calcoli e forse, molto forse, sta sottovalutando quella dannata perfettina.

Che Fermat lo fulmini se si lascerà prendere dai dubbi proprio adesso che finalmente ce l’ha in pugno, però. Non gli resta che far scivolare gli slip giù per le calze nere che le fasciano le gambe così bene e che si ritrova a sfiorare in punta di polpastrelli. È un particolare di cui si accorge in maniera quasi marginale, troppo impegnato com’è a puntare alla meta finale, e decide di lasciarle lì. Trova che rendano tutto più artistico e dannatamente eccitante, è come prendersi un regalo senza scartare completamente il pacco, lasciando all’immaginazione il compito di fantasticare su tutto quello che resta coperto.

Non ha tempo per pensare ai vestiti, il cappellino ancora calcato sulla testa, la giacca mezza slacciata che impaccia i movimenti, i pantaloni attorcigliati alle ginocchia che lo bloccano come un pantano di sabbie mobili. Ha fretta, non vede l’ora di sperimentare l’unica costante dei rapporti umani che in questo momento sembra davvero valere ben più di uno yoctogramma, e le cosce schiuse dell’inflessibile Regina delle Nevi promettono una soddisfazione che nella sua immaginazione si figura già così simile al picco di adrenalina che lo coglie per ogni teorema indimostrabile di cui scova la dimostrazione, per ogni problema irrisolvibile di cui afferra la soluzione. Spera che la sua immaginazione non si sbagli, che non si riveli tutto un’enorme perdita di tempo ma per tutto quello che ne ha ricavato finora, le potenzialità di Mitsuki Konishi hanno sempre sorpassato i suoi calcoli.

«Allora?».

La voce della Reaper è un sussurro velato ma il suo viso è nascosto fra le ombre lunghe della stanza e lui fa fatica a comprendere se fosse sarcasmo, quello che ha avvertito, o la stessa impellente voglia che gli anima le dita e gliele fa serrare forte sui suoi fianchi, lo guida contro di lei e quasi ringrazia di non poter distinguere la sua espressione nell’atmosfera soffusa e azzurrina della stanza.

Avverte, più che vedere con gli occhi, il suo sguardo verde e indagatore di maestrina inflessibile, e per un attimo è come essere un alunno qualsiasi con il terrore della matematica e una serie di numeri scritti col gesso sulla lavagna che paiono arabo più che segni comprensibili.

Ma è proprio il panico catastrofico che quella donna riesce a scatenare a mettergli tanta adrenalina nel sangue, a rendere tutto più interessante, e Sho sprofonda fra le ombre che li circondano con la sicurezza di avere la soluzione a portata di mano, ora che i loro corpi sono così vicini e a lui non resta altro che spingersi dentro di lei, guidato da un impulso familiare quasi quanto tutte le formule che ha mandato a memoria nel corso della sua vita.

Konishi è sorprendentemente calda e stretta, un attributo che non pensava potesse essere così piacevole, e sobbalza in un sibilo contro il suo petto, quando viola a forza la resistenza dei suoi muscoli, facendosi strada prepotente e graffiante come quando cancella Giocatori sul campo di gioco. Le unghie della Reaper si conficcano nelle sue spalle, facendosi sentire persino attraverso il tessuto spesso della giacca, e sono un segnale sufficiente perché Sho trovi il tempo di fermarsi e puntellarsi sui gomiti, chinandosi fino a sfiorarle una guancia con la punta del naso.

«Non rilassarti troppo, il meglio deve ancora arrivare» le sussurra e si muove appena, cercando disperatamente di domare il formicolio sottile che lo agita sottopelle, lo fa fremere minacciando di staccare la spina al suo cervello da un istante all’altro. Non si sente più così padrone della situazione, non ora che scopre come ogni variabile sfugga a tutti i suoi calcoli precedenti, smascherandolo come il novellino che si vantava di non essere. Konishi invece…

«Lo spero bene» è il disappunto fatto Reaper e le sue unghie hanno mollato solo ora la presa, per passare a sfiorargli il mento con fare pericolosamente minaccioso.

«Capirai presto che non sempre essere veloci è un bene».

I ghigni malefici di Konishi sono ombre pallide nella semi-oscurità in cui se ne sta sempre immersa, il baluginio che ti avverte sempre un secondo troppo tardi della sua presenza, il secondo preciso in cui ti sta riducendo a pezzi nel palmo della sua mano. Gli fanno accapponare la pelle, anche se Minamimoto non lo ammetterebbe mai, e per qualche strana ragione lo eccitano terribilmente. Le risponde con un sorriso altrettanto minaccioso e comincia a spingere con forza, perché lui prende le cose al ritmo che più gli pare e Sua Freddezza dovrà presto concordare con lui.

Il problema è che i calcoli continuano a non tornare, perché è tutto più soffocante e coinvolgente di quanto non avrebbe mai immaginato. Muoversi dentro di lei è appagante e più si concentra sulla sensazione opprimente di quel fascio di muscoli che lo intrappola, più ha voglia di sfregarsi contro e con più forza, lasciarsi andare alla scarica di pura elettricità che gli incatena le anche in un unico e semplice movimento.

Konishi sotto di lui sospira e si ancora ai suoi fianchi con le gambe, impedendogli di allontanarsi e costringendolo a spingersi più in fondo, e per una volta è persino entusiasmante sentirsi intrappolare dai suoi artigli, mentre l’unica costante dominante nella sua mente si fa il bisogno disperato di allentare la pressione che lo innerva e incanala tutta la sua coscienza lì dove i loro corpi si fondono. Ha così poco controllo di sé che tutto ciò che riesce ancora a percepire del mondo esterno è il corpo umido e morbido della Reaper, del proprio invece non ha quasi più possesso. Le dita stringono forte dove possono, la bocca morde in quel tratto deliziosamente morbido fra il collo e la spalla, fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue caldo sulla punta della lingua, e i fianchi continuano a spingere, in una costante asintotica che tende all’infinito. Ma è proprio quando pensa di restare bloccato in equilibrio precario in quella tensione senza ritorno, che il rilascio avviene, improvviso, doloroso e così dannatamente sollevante.

Sospira compiaciuto e si rilassa contro Konishi, poggiando la testa contro la sua spalla in attesa di riprendere fiato sufficiente per vantarsi di aver appena conquistato anche la “Vergine di Ferro”. Si volta e le labbra piene della Reaper si gonfiano in uno sbuffo indignato che squaglia in pochi istanti tutta la sua baldanza.

«Come avevo previsto, sei stato così veloce che non mi sono accorta assolutamente di nulla».

«Prevedimi questo, Regina delle Nevi! Ti brucia ammettere che ti sei divertita così tanto col sottoscritto che neanche in un zilione di anni ti capiterà un’altra occasione come questa!» ruggisce Minamimoto e si preme sui palmi delle mani, allontanandosi da lei con uno sguardo offeso.

Nella sua mente l’intera situazione si era sempre dispiegata prevedibile come la conclusione di un Teorema di Pitagora, in base al postulato più scontato che si può formulare: lui avrebbe goduto e, per la proprietà transitiva, avrebbe goduto anche lei. È biologia pura e semplice, così naturale che se Mitsuki Konishi osa dire il contrario, o sta mentendo oppure… lui non può aver sbagliato i suoi calcoli, deve per forza essere colpa sua.

Si sfila da lei strappandole un sibilo e si lascia andare all’indietro sul divano, incespicando nei pantaloni ancora impigliati fra le ginocchia e le caviglie, mentre impreca sottovoce tutte le cifre del pi greco. Urla un cinque di botto, quando due mani si premono sulle sue spalle e lo costringono a stendersi completamente sulla schiena, impossibilitato com’è a reagire rapidamente dai vestiti sgualciti e dalla stanchezza che ancora gli confonde la mente.

«Il sesso non è matematica, Minamimoto. Il sesso è strategia e non è la velocità, la chiave per vincere» sussurra Konishi e gli monta addosso, sedendosi sulle sue gambe e impedendogli di sfuggire alla lezione che sta per impartirgli. È più pesante di quanto non appaia nel suo corpo minuto, è accaldata e dal modo in cui si struscia contro di lui, comincia ad apparirgli sempre più evidente il fatto che forse non gli stava mentendo, quando lo accusava di non averla soddisfatta per nulla.

«Puoi odiare il lavoro di squadra finché vuoi» esordisce e Minamimoto rotea gli occhi scocciato, voltando il capo di lato e sperando che la pianti di blaterare presto.

«Ma se non impari a cooperare, resterai soltanto un moccioso inesperto con fallimentari pretese di grandezza» termina e la sua voce si fa notevolmente più stizzita mentre gli afferra il mento fra le unghie e gli fa voltare il capo. Un paio di occhi gialli gli restituiscono tutto il disappunto, in una luce felina che brilla persino nella penombra che li avvolge in un abbraccio soffocante.

«E per quale immaginario motivo dovrei sforzarmi di… cooperare con te?» sputa fuori indignato, rivolgendole una smorfia tutta denti che lo fa tanto assomigliare a un leoncino spelacchiato. Konishi non risponde, non subito. Si limita a stringere forte le labbra e inspirare profondamente, come se stesse cercando di non cedere e scomporsi in un ascesso di rabbia devastante. Sfila gli occhiali, alla fine, e a quel gesto il ragazzo rabbrividisce prima di fermarsi, così forte che persino la donna lo avverte e sorride, smaterializzando la montatura con un gesto secco del polso.

«Perché questo è un gioco che si gioca in due e se hai intenzione di badare solo a te stesso, puoi continuare ad arrangiarti con la tua mano come suppongo tu abbia fatto finora».

«Risparmiami questi insulti da zitella incazzata, Sua Freddezza!» ghigna lui, recuperando un pizzico della sua baldanza, e la afferra per un polso. Stranamente, Konishi si fa trascinare verso il basso senza opporre resistenza, e si ritrova premuta contro il suo petto, così vicino alle sue labbra da sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle.

«Sarò sincera con te, Minamimoto» sussurra fra i denti, mantenendo il contatto visivo senza neanche darsi il tempo di sbattere le palpebre.

«Hai del potenziale…».

I boccoli biondi gli ricadono sulle guance e sulle spalle, gli fanno il solletico e per poco non gli viene da starnutire ma Sho è costretto a trattenere il fiato, quando le unghie della Reaper gli sfiorano il mento e poi il collo e giù su una scapola, fino al petto, che scoprono sbottonando completamente la giacca già mezza aperta.

«… ma disgraziatamente ti manca la capacità di gestirlo» sospira, colma di disappunto, contro le sue labbra e si allontana un attimo prima che le labbra protese del ragazzo riescano a catturarla in un bacio da cui avrebbe difficoltà a sottrarsi persino lei.

«E tu saresti zetta gentile da offrirti per addestrarmi? Sei un meraviglioso esemplare di ettopascal, hmm!».

Minamimoto finge di non essere rimasto con le labbra a mezz’aria con l’espressione di un pesce rosso smarrito e le sorride malizioso. Konishi può tirarsela quanto vuole, per ciò che gli riguarda, ma è lampante che sia fin troppo interessata a lui e non può biasimarla, perché il suo corpo è a dir poco un’opera d’arte. È perfettamente inutile che provi a negare l’attrazione gravitazionale che la spinge verso di lui. Sarebbe quasi disposto ad ammettere che finora le ha messo le mani addosso perché l’ha trovata degna del suo interesse, fosse anche solo fisico, se finalmente si spogliasse di ogni complesso di superiorità, soprattutto nei suoi confronti.

«Minamimoto, mi rendo conto che la tua mente _troppo geniale_ non è in grado di afferrare concetti complessi non matematici, proverò con un esempio pratico».

Konishi scuote la testa con aria affranta e Sho vorrebbe tanto risponderle che può anche andare a dare del fesso a Megs o a chiunque altro dei Reaper sia abbastanza tardo da non capire l’insulto ma poi la sua mano gli sfiora la pancia scoperta e lui tace, tendendosi in attesa di quello che sta per fargli.

Le dita della Reaper lo sfiorano, lente e aggraziate, risvegliandolo una carezza dopo l’altra, prima di afferrarlo e cominciare a sfregare con forza. Il torpore lascia rapidamente spazio all’adrenalina, che fa schizzare il sangue nelle vene e lo rende di nuovo vigile e affamato come pochi minuti prima. Il pollice di Konishi si inerpica sulla sua pelle e fa un gioco bellissimo e piacevole, roteando e sfregando e sollecitandolo a muovere i fianchi per incontrare le sue mosse decise.

«Vedi, bastano pochi gesti ben misurati per far impazzire una persona di piacere…» la sente sussurrare contro il suo orecchio, e per un attimo la sua voce sembra venire da un altro piano dell’esistenza, neanche lui fosse sprofondato in una prigione morbida e ovattata, che si contrae e si dilata seguendo i polpastrelli lisci di lei. Emette un sospiro roco, che si tramuta presto in un’imprecazione strozzata, quando la mano di Konishi si stringe troppo, quasi avesse intenzione di schiacciarlo nel palmo della mano.

«… e basta non preoccuparsi di nulla per farla impazzire di dolore».

Il tono di voce di Mitsuki è duro come l’acciaio e freddo come il ghiaccio e Sho non sa se rabbrividisce più per quello o per il modo in cui lo tiene letteralmente per gli attributi, minacciando di castrarlo a mani nude da un istante all’altro.

«Vedi, mentre tu ti preoccupavi di sbrigare in fretta le tue faccende, questo è il _piacere_ che ho provato» continua con fare vendicativo, e allenta appena la presa solo quando Sho le artiglia le natiche con disperazione, senza però azzardarsi a esalare respiro. Le piace la sua resistenza sfrontata, la istiga a fargli ancora più male solo per sentirlo contorcersi sotto di lei.

«E se mi castri… non proverai assolutamente nulla…» lo sente arrancare alla fine, conficcandole le unghie nella pelle e graffiandola a sangue. Konishi sibila e getta la testa all’indietro, lasciandosi scuotere da un riso basso mentre si decide a mollare un altro po’ la presa.

«Allora, pensi ancora che la cooperazione sia inutile, Minamimoto?».

Konishi si ferma e lo fissa nella penombra, gli occhi verdi che brillano di una luce fredda e decisa. Sho si limita a fissarla senza parlare, deglutisce appena, e per ogni calcolo che può fare nella sua mente, la soluzione finisce sempre per essere una soltanto: se vuole restare nelle grazie di Sua Freddezza, dovrà fare una seppur piccola concessione alle sue regole di vita.

«… forse no» le concede, voltando il capo di lato e fissando i pesci tropicali che nuotano nel pavimento trasparente dell’appartamento. C’è ancora il respiro freddo e tagliente della Regina delle Nevi contro la sua guancia, che si trasforma in un bacio a labbra schiuse, con la punta della sua lingua che gli accarezza la pelle e gli fa trattenere il respiro, ancora, sobbalzando all’improvviso.

« _Forse_ non basta…» ordina lei, risalendo uno zigomo per sfiorargli un lobo. Minamimoto volta la testa di scatto e le afferra la bocca in un morso, facendo risalire una mano sulla sua schiena per tenerla ferma, prima che si sottragga di nuovo con uno di quei sadici giochetti che le piace tanto fare.

«La vogliamo mettere in pratica, questa tua amata cooperazione di cui non me ne frega uno yoctogramma, sì o no?» ruggisce frustrato e Konishi ride ancora, come la stronza bastarda che è, ma poi ricambia il bacio, a lungo e in maniera tanto profonda che per un attimo Sho si ritrova a chiedersi se sia la stessa donna che un minuto prima minacciava di spappolargli i testicoli in una sola stretta.

La sua mano, con grande sollievo di Minamimoto, si sposta in alto e gli fa saltare via il cappello con uno schiaffo alla visiera. Poi è la volta della giacca, che finisce sul pavimento senza tante cerimonie. Si ritrova a scalciare via i pantaloni con sollievo, mentre Konishi si tira su e si sfila via il vestito e le calze, come una serpe che fa la muta. Quando si sbarazza anche della camicetta e del reggiseno, lui si ritrova finalmente ad ammirare il suo corpo nudo senza più ostacoli. Potrà sembrare davvero una statua di ghiaccio ma le sensazioni che gli provoca sono così bollenti che quasi teme di scioglierla, a toccarla troppo.

Ma poi lei lo afferra per i polsi, gli guida le mani lungo la pancia e sopra i seni, glieli fa stringere forte, mentre comincia a muovere i fianchi e strusciarsi contro il suo inguine. Tutto il dolore e il terrore di qualche minuto prima evaporano presto, per lasciare spazio solo alla sensazione opprimente della pelle sudata contro la pelle sudata, alle cosce calde e morbide di Konishi, al modo in cui si muove su di lui, schiacciandogli l’erezione contro la pancia e sfregandosi a un ritmo lento e costante. Lo frustra terribilmente non poter essere lui a condurre l’azione e si agita sotto di lei, spinge le anche verso l’alto, cerca di districarsi come può ma la Reaper è brava a stringerlo fra gli artigli e continuare a muoversi come più le aggrada.

E poi si puntella sulle ginocchia e si scosta appena e improvvisamente fa troppo freddo e tutto ciò che vuole il corpo di Sho è raggiungerla e prendersela di nuovo, con lo stesso impeto di prima. Ma Konishi lo tiene per le spalle, si prende il tempo di osservare dall’alto il suo corpo teso e sudato e il modo in cui la attrae riesce quasi a fare ammenda per il suo carattere terribile. Si incanta per più di quanto vorrebbe, finché non incontra lo sguardo giallo di Minamimoto e lo vede animarsi di una luce compiaciuta che scalza via tutta l’impazienza.

Qualsiasi battuta abbia intenzione di rivolgerle, però, non gli dà il tempo neanche di formularla e si cala su di lui, lentissima. Lui trattiene il fiato tanto forte da farsi scappare un singhiozzo, e la sente intrappolarlo un centimetro dopo l’altro e questa volta è costretto ad avvertirla tutta, la transizione dal freddo dell’atmosfera che li circonda al calore esasperante del corpo della Reaper. È una sensazione persino più appagante di quella che ha provato nella furia impaziente di poco prima. È quasi come sprofondare dentro di lei completamente e sentire tutto, troppo, come il suo cuore batta così forte da far pulsare le vene, ogni più piccolo sussulto della sua carne, il suo respiro caldo e sofferente, quando si issa e si allontana fin quasi a lasciarlo andare e poi si riabbassa, accogliendolo di nuovo dentro di sé.

È un calore umido che lo richiama più e più volte e a ogni movimento più azzardato dei fianchi di Konishi, Sho non vuole fare altro che andarle incontro, imporle il suo ritmo, più veloce, più feroce, più a fondo, perché lo rilasci presto dal limbo in cui l’ha cacciato. È un piacere doloroso, come la soluzione a un teorema continuamente rimandata, mentre lei assapora la sua presenza nel suo ventre, si concentra sul modo delizioso in cui lui agita il bacino, tentando invano di riafferrarla ogni volta che sta per raggiungere il culmine.

Ma a Konishi piace fare un passo alla volta, tenere sulla corda entrambi, sull’orlo di un rilascio che non arriva mai. Minamimoto è giovane e forte e resiste più di quanto non credesse, se opportunamente sollecitato. E poi lo sente sobbalzare sotto di lei, fare forza sui gomiti e allungare le mani per tenerla ferma ma lei lo intercetta, intreccia le dita alle sue e si puntella contro i suoi palmi per dare slancio alle sue spinte.

«Aspetta…» quasi lo prega o forse è un ordine sussurrato fra i denti, anche per lei diventa difficile mantenersi lucida, ora che ogni energia è concentrata nel movimento costante e ondulatorio con cui continua a strusciarsi contro di lui, ma figurarsi se Minamimoto ascolta, aspetta. Si tira su a fatica, smozzicando un gemito dietro un’imprecazione, provando a fingere un contegno che non può sfoggiare, non ora che Konishi fa quella cosa bellissima coi fianchi e li rotea quel tanto che lui è costretto ad ammettere, ma solo con se stesso, che forse di loro due “la verginella” non è lei.

E poi le sue dita lunghe le circondano la schiena bianca, già lui le mangia il collo di baci e di morsi, mentre i suoi fianchi si muovono nervosi, le vanno incontro e la spingono più su e lei lo stringe di nuovo fra le gambe, preme forte le cosce fin quasi a sentirgli le ossa. Il suo ventre è un formicolare impazzito di muscoli contratti e poi lei riesce ad aggrapparsi ai suoi capelli, come un naufrago che annaspa alla ricerca di uno scoglio, li tira all’indietro, cerca e trova la sua bocca e lo bacia, a lungo, senza fiato, perdendosi una serie di gemiti di cui dopo dovrà spiegare la natura ma adesso non importa.

Si fondono, due ombre chiare in una penombra scurissima come la pece, così presi dai movimenti frenetici che non riescono a controllare, da ricordarsi di chi sono e dove si trovano solo quando venire non è più un miraggio confuso davanti a loro ma un lampo bianco dietro le palpebre, che spazza via tutta la tensione in un istante e dopo li lascia stanchi e svuotati a riprendersi l’uno contro l’altra.

Se ne stanno vicini, in silenzio, in un’intimità quasi fuori posto per loro due, a tirare dentro il fiato e respirarsi addosso. Non sono ancora abbastanza lucidi da ricordarsi che hanno una reputazione da mantenere di fronte all’altro, Sho si prende persino la libertà di contarle oziosamente le vertebre, mentre cerca di recuperare le forze sufficienti per lo meno ad articolare quattro parole in croce.

Poi Konishi si stacca da lui, con una lentezza quasi ieratica, e si mette a sedere su un lato del divano, la schiena appoggiata a un bracciolo, le cosce appena schiuse e le ginocchia sollevate, materializzando gli occhiali per mettere meglio a fuoco il suo compagno.

Minamimoto si è semplicemente lasciato andare all’indietro a braccia aperte, una gamba che penzola oltre il bordo del divano e un’espressione beata stampata sulla faccia. Crede sia superfluo aprire bocca, non c’è molto da aggiungere, le loro reazioni sono state più che eloquenti. Non vuole neanche togliersi lo sfizio di chiederle quanto le è piaciuto – perché questa volta è matematicamente sicuro, e non ci sono variabili negative che tengano, che le sia piaciuto eccome. Preferisce evitare la seconda lezioncina puntigliosa ai danni delle sue parti basse.

Poi Konishi emette un singolo colpo di tosse, basso e deciso, e si scrolla di dosso ogni traccia di torpore. Ha ancora il suo odore sulla pelle e la sensazione dei suoi morsi sul collo ma per i suoi standard si è abbandonata fin troppo fra le sue braccia. Si solleva in piedi, completamente nuda, e prende a raccattare i suoi vestiti, lisciandoli con cura sul braccio piegato.

«Lo sai, Regina delle Nevi, che anche tu hai un _potenziale_ niente male?» esclama Sho, concedendosi quello che ritiene essere un complimento molto profondo da parte sua, e allunga una mano, mirando alla sua natica. Konishi si sposta di scatto, rifilandogli uno schiaffo sulle nocche, e lo guarda dall’alto in basso con la sua solita aria professorale, nonostante la condizione a dir poco pietosa in cui si trovano entrambi.

«Parliamo del tuo potenziale, Minamimoto: quanti minuti impiegherai per ripulire il divano? Non sono una donna delle pulizie e qualcuno dovrà mettere a posto tutto questo disordine».

«Sì ma il casino lo abbiamo fatto insieme» ghigna Sho soddisfatto, ripiegando le braccia dietro la nuca e fissandola con aria di scherno. Si sente vittorioso e soddisfatto come un leone dopo aver consumato un lauto pasto e non ha alcuna intenzione di schiodarsi dal divano tanto presto. Che se lo pulisca Sua Freddezza, visto che ci tiene tanto.

Konishi sorride, di nuovo, ed è un sorriso che non gli piace affatto e poi si china su di lui, i vestiti stretti al petto e gli occhiali che scivolano sulla punta del naso.

«Io, a differenza tua, ero venuta qui per la-vo-ra-re. Sei stato tu a presentarti qui all’improvviso, disturbarmi e ritardare notevolmente la mia tabella di marcia. Se esci di qui e lasci il divano in questo stato, mi assicurerò di metterti in condizione di non perderti mai più in questi passatempi» gli dice e gli sfiora suggestivamente la pancia ma non c’è nulla di piacevole nel brivido che percorre la schiena del ragazzo.

Konishi ha già percorso pochi passi a piedi nudi verso il bagno, quando avverte un borbottatissimo “sì” lanciatole dietro come una bestemmia, e annuisce fra sé e sé soddisfatta. Sho Minamimoto è un genio in ogni campo: deve solo imparare a cooperare e lei è più che disposta a costringerlo ad _imparare_.


End file.
